


Desire

by thosebarricadebabes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enjolras is oblivious, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, grantaire has an annoying date, handjobs, pining!jolras, these two really need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosebarricadebabes/pseuds/thosebarricadebabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a new "friend" and Enjolras loses his shit. Jealousy and angst ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Courf, will you get away from me and shut the damn door!"

Courfeyrac pouted and set his new magic eight ball down on the table, "Fine, but your future's looking pretty grim buddy."

Enjolras frowned and shuffled the papers in his hand. It was a Thursday night and this was the last meeting of the week. All of his friends were gathered around the small cafe freshly buzzed with the beginnings of a new school year. He took a sip of his bitter dark coffee before he began,

"So as you all know, tonight is the last night of the week which means new assignments for next week. Combeferre has-"

"HEY GUYS! WOW YOU MADE IT!" He can hear Courfeyrac practically scream at the door. Everyone is of course distracted by this disturbance including Enjolras and he turns to see what Courf is shrieking about.

In walks a tall man with gelled, pitch black hair and dark eyes with an arm around an all too familiar face with piercing blue eyes and dark, wild hair. And of course an ecstatic Courfeyrac trailing at their heels. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but I brought a friend who-"

"A friend-friend," Courfeyrac wiggles his eyebrows. 

"Yes Courf, a friend-friend, but anyways I told him about our group and he was pretty interested in it so I brought him along. Luc, the annoying one's Courf, then Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Jehan, Marius, Combeferre and Enjolras. Guys, this is Luc."

Everyone greeted him warmly and was excited to see a new face. Luc took a seat next to Grantaire and was immediately handed a drink and treated like a royal for fuck's sake. Or maybe that was just being friendly, Enjolras thought.

He cleared his throat, "Well, that's nice I suppose. Not like we're really looking for new members anyways but today-"

"Wait, what the fuck?" Grantaire glared at him. Everyone seemed to quiet down and turn their attention to Enjolras. 

"Well, I mean come on, it's not like it's going to be a permanent addition to the group. But," he turned to Luc, "visitors are always welcome to listen."

Judging by all the stares in the room, and Grantaire's almost steaming face, Enjolras could tell he's probably said something wrong. But what? Grantaire can't really expect to just bring some random shag here and for him to become a part of their group. Was that really such an outrageous thought?

"Enjolras, come on, he can help if he wants to," Jehan chimed in, "New ideas aren't a bad thing."

"Yeah, I mean we always have so many jobs to do, surely it wouldn't be so bad," Joly reasoned. 

Enjolras threw his hands up in the air, "Fine, you know what? Fine. You can join our bloody group, whatever. Anyways..."

Enjolras carried on with the meeting but he couldn't help but notice Grantaire's piercing eyes on him. Clearly he was mad, but Enjolras didn't think he even had a right to be. He also couldn't help but notice the annoying whispers and nuzzling that was going on between Grantaire and Luc. Like, could they really not just tone it down and pay attention for one second?! Enjolras was fuming by how annoying it was, but this only kindled the fire in his speech and he became more and more riled up.

An hour or so later, the meeting had ended and his friends were finishing the last drops of their drinks and conversing about weekend plans.

"WAIT! Before anyone leaves, I am going to be having a party at my house Saturday night so you better all be there!" Courfeyrac yelled. "My house, 7pm, pizza, booze, music, FRIENDS!" He grabbed Combeferre and kissed him exuberantly on the cheek. "Say you'll all come!"

A buzzed murmur of confirmations was made, and as they were leaving Courfeyrac added, "Oh you are invited too Luc, if you want." Courfeyrac gave him a friendly pat on the back and watched him and Grantaire leave. Probably to go fuck, Enjolras thought. Hmph.

Courfeyrac waltzed back on over to their table and Enjolras grabbed his arm, "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"INVITE HIM!"

"Enjolras, he's Grantaire's friend, it's called being polite. What is with you, man?!" He ripped his arm away.

"Nothing. I just hate new people. Irrelevant people."

"Well he's not irrelevant to Grantaire so fucking pull it together man."

Enjolras was not going to pull it together. He really did hate new people. This isn't the first time that his friends have tried to add new people to the group. But each one only lasts a week or two before they drop out and Enjolras finds it a waste of time to acknowledge these people as part of the group. As long as he doesn't piss him off, he'll be fine.

He'll be fine.

 

***

 

Enjolras is not fine. 

He opens the door to see a crowded, dark living room with music blasting.

"ENJ! You made it!" Courfeyrac had to scream just so Enjolras could hear.

"Yeah, I had to finish a few things first and- Courf, what are all these people doing here?!"

"Oh, I didn't want it to be dead in here, so I just invited our whole college."

"Our whole college?! You're an idiot."

"Oh, Enj lighten up! Go make yourself a drink, my twerking skills are calling me!"

"Yeah...I'll see you later." Enjolras huffs as he pushes past a ton of people to see a not so crowded kitchen. 

The kitchen is connected to the living room in a way that's it's practically like one big room. Enjolras plops himself into one of the breakfast bar stools and swivels around with his water in hand to view the room. He really wishes Combeferre could have made it so he could have someone to sit with now. But his other friends are there, he spots Joly and Bossuet dancing on the side with a very pretty brunette. He also manages to spot Jehan and Courf trying to "get low." He almost gags in his mouth when he sees Marius and Cosette behind them on the couch making out. Fucking Pontmercy, he thinks. That's when he spots the most outrageously obscene thing in the room. Ten times worse than Marius and Cosette, it made him actually want to be ill. There in the middle of the tightly packed dance floor, was Grantaire and Luc practically having sex. Luc was behind Grantaire with his arms wrapped around his lower waist, moving south definitely going under his pants. Grantaire's arms were sliding backwards into Luc's back pockets. They're grinding was so filthy that Enjolras could barely keep looking. But he had to. He was drawn to it. 

Something inside him was boiling and he feels like a kettle on the stove, the steam flooding through his ears. He doesn't know where this rage is coming from or what to do with it. He squeezes the rim of his cup until it finally breaks, spilling the water all over the floor. He looks back up quickly to see Grantaire's eyes on him. He holds the gaze longer, and Enjolras can't bare it with that snake behind him, touching him all over. He feels like he is about to burst. He stares a moment longer, until he sees Grantaire turn to Luc and start making out with him WHILST grinding. That was the last straw for Enjolras and he jumped out of his seat and pushed through the crowd, desperate to just get Grantaire away from this person.

They were still making out when Enjolras approached them, "HEY, R can I talk to you for a sec?" as he grabbed his wrist. Then the wrist was pulling away and he looked back up.

"Um, no. We're kinda busy..." Luc smiles a disgustingly smug smile at Enjolras. 

"Yeah, I really don't give a fuck." Enjolras grabbed Grantaire's wrist again and started pulling him away. 

"Hey, are you deaf, mate? I said NO." Luc said storming after Enjolras. 

"For fuck's sake." Enjolras whips around and punches Luc in the stomach.

"ENJOLRAS, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Grantaire screamed.

"Just come with me," Enjolras persisted, dragging Grantaire away from the crowd and into the spare bedroom down the hall. He pushed Grantaire in first and shut the door behind them. 

"You have two seconds to tell me what the fuck you're doing," Grantaire said backing away.

Enjolras leaned back on the door, "I don't know..." he said rather quietly.

"You don't know?! Jesus, Enjolras you fucking punched my date and dragged me in here!"

"You're date?"

"YES my date, Luc, the one you just punched!"

"Yeah I know who he is, but he's not your boyfriend?"

Grantaire seemed to calm down a bit, "Well not exactly. We haven't really talked about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know... He doesn't think I'd be able to be in a committed relationship." Grantaire was looking anywhere but Enjolras now. 

"Why wouldn't you be committed?" Enjolras pressed.

"I don't know, fuck, Enjolras why do you even care?"

"I don't care... I just- I don't know."

"You don't know?! Let me out of here." Grantaire tried to push past him, but Enjolras grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

"Look, okay maybe I do care, well not about him anyways, I just- when you guys were dancing like-" he gestured to Grantaire, "-that, I don't know I was just so mad. My first instinct was to just get you out of there. And then once I did, I don't know why I did that. I guess it's just 'cause I care about you, you know? I think I-"

"Enjolras," Grantaire looked up at him with sad eyes, "don't go there. I really can't handle it, especially not now that I'm actually seeing someone."

"But you just said he doesn't want to be in a relationship, Grantaire, you-"

"YEAH. 'CAUSE HE THINKS I'M STILL FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU that's why! He doesn't think I'll be fully committed to the relationship 'cause I could never love him as much as I love you, and that's why I'm eternally screwed!" Grantaire sobbed.

Enjolras felt like his heart was stuck in his throat, and felt almost choked by it. He pulled Grantaire close, and that's when Grantaire just broke down and started crying into Enjolras' shoulder. Enjolras ran one hand through his dark curls and squeezed him tighter. 

"Shhh, don't cry, R. Please."

"Enj, I- I just want to do something," Grantaire whispered, "I need to, just don't freak out."

Grantaire nuzzled his way out of Enjolras' shoulder and very timidly kissed the corner of Enjolras' mouth. When Enjolras didn't move, he tried again. He kissed him on the mouth and stayed there, slowly sucking on Enjolras' bottom lip. Then he pulled away, "I'm sorry Enj, don't hate me it's just I-"

Enjolras finally unfroze from the shock, and it all came flooding to him. This is what he wanted, to kiss Grantaire. He grabbed Grantaire's face and swiveled him around so he was against the wall now and kissed him desperately. Grantaire melted into his arms and the tears stopped completely as he kissed Enjolras back. 

Enjolras broke away, leaning his forehead against Grantaire's, and he smiled, "This is what I wanted."

Grantaire eyed him skeptically, "Really?"

Enjolras kissed him on the lips quickly, "Yes, really." 

"I don't believe it."

"I know I suck at showing my emotions, but let me make you believe it." Enjolras pressed his mouth against Grantaire's and licked his tongue over Grantaire's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Grantaire whimpered as Enjolras' tongue explored the inside of his mouth and Grantaire bit his lip in return. Enjolras licked along his jaw and kissed his way down onto his neck and started suck and bite, leaving bruises. Grantaire fisted his hands through Enjolras' hair and actually groaned at the feeling of Enjolras' sweet, red lips marking his neck. 

"Enjolras," he whispered, "I want-I want" He shifted his hips forward.

Enjolras kissed his lips again, "What do you want?"

"You." 

Enjolras breathed out slowly, and shifted so his leg was between Grantaire's thighs. Grantaire started rutting against his leg and Enjolras could feel he was already hard. They kissed roughly while still rutting against each other until the friction of clothes became too much to bare. Enjolras slipped his hand down and cupped Grantaire through his pants, and Grantaire let out a low groan. 

He made quick to unbutton his pants and slip his hand down to grip Grantaire's hard on. He began stroking him firmly as Grantaire held on to him and buried his face into the crook of Enjolras' neck. It took less than a minute before they were both breathing heavily, and Grantaire finally came with a shutter, digging his nails into Enjolras' back. 

They stood like that for a few moments just breathing fast, until Grantaire regained composure and flipped them around so Enjolras was against the wall. He just about ripped Enjolras' pants down before he started pumping him faster and rougher than Enjolras had been on him. Enjolras moaned, searching for Grantaire's mouth and finally finding it. They kissed as Grantaire stroked faster and faster until Enjolras was gasping and he came, moaning Grantaire's name into his mouth. 

They stayed like that for a moment longer, foreheads touching. Grantaire actually smiling. Just the sight of him smiling was enough to make Enjolras smile too. 

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. 

They completely froze and just looked at each other, having completely forgotten about Luc. They quickly zipped their pants back up. The knocking became faster and more persistent. 

Grantaire started walking toward the door, and Enjolras grabs his arm, "Wait, what if he's pissed?" 

"Well, what are you gonna do? Not answer the door??"

"Fine, I'll open it." Enjolras looked back at Grantaire once before he whipped the door open.

"Jesus, Courf," Enjolras let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.

"What?! I need this bedroom."

"You couldn't have gone upstairs? This is YOUR house!" Grantaire said, annoyed.

"Well, obviously I thought about that before, but those rooms are taken. Now, I really need this room."

"For what?!"

"Enjolras, I never knew you were so interested in what goes on under my sheets!" 

Enjolras made a disgusted face, "Hardly."

"It's not like I was interrupting anything right?" Courf does his annoying wiggling of the eyebrows. "HUH?? I WAS?!" He starts jumping up and down like a giddy school girl.

"Aw, shut up Courf, we just thought you were going to be Luc," Grantaire swatted Courfeyrac.

"Luc? Nah, that kid left a bit ago. I think he actually got sick or said his stomach hurt or something."

Enjolras smirked, "What a pansy."

Grantaire eyed him but then then smiled because he honestly could not care less right now. 

"Well Courf, we'll leave you to it." Grantaire followed Enjolras out of the room and into the kitchen, and saw a cheeky Jehan sneak in the room with Courfeyrac. They both laughed and then Enjolras grasped Grantaire's hand, "So...no more Luc?"

Grantaire smiled, "No more Luc."

"Hm, I quite recall me being able to predict this a couple days ago. Good thing I didn't let him be a part of our group, he could have-"

He was shushed by Grantaire's fingers on his lips, "Shut up,"

Enjolras laughed, "But really R, I'm sorry it took this whole situation for me to actually do something about my feelings for you. I had them before, but I've never felt so possessive over you before. Seeing you dance with that snake... It was killing me."

"I only was doing that to make you mad, you know," Grantaire smiled up at him.

"Well, clearly it worked," Enjolras kissed him, "But now I get you all to myself, right?"

"Do you want me all to yourself?" Grantaire asked half flattered/half amazed.

"I really, really do." Enjolras pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his temple.

Grantaire nuzzled his way into Enjolras' neck and kissed his throat. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

Grantaire nodded and they headed for the door. Grantaire pressed his hand into Enjolras' and Enjolras smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *WRITTEN HEAVILY UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF I'LL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK*


End file.
